


3 Tsuritama Podfics from Kinkmeme written by Anonymous

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of:</p><p> Fish Out of Water<br/><b>Summary</b>: Haru knows that there's something going on betweet Natsuki and Yuki, but they don't seem to realize that. So he uses his water gun.</p><p>Natsuki/Yuki Fill<br/><b>Summary</b>: request: Nastuki/Yuki anything really! response: "I hope you get more fills, but here’s some snuggling to tide you over?"</p><p>Yuki/Haru Fluff<br/><b>Summary</b>: Yuki/Haru fluff with Haru being the perfect housewife</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Tsuritama Podfics from Kinkmeme written by Anonymous

b>Title: Yuki/Haru Fluff  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tsuritama  
 **Character** : Yuki/Haru  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Yuki/Haru fluff with Haru being the perfect housewife  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://tsuritamakink.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=1248)  
**Length** 0:03:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Yuki_Haru%20fluff.mp3)

**Title** : Natsuki/Yuki  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tsuritama  
 **Character** : Natsuki/Yuki  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** :  
 **Summary** : request: Nastuki/Yuki anything really! response: "I hope you get more fills, but here’s some snuggling to tide you over?"  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://tsuritamakink.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=8160#t8160)  
**Length** 0:02:34  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Natsuki_Yuki.mp3)

**Title** : Fish Out of Water  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tsuritama  
 **Character** : Natsuki/Yuki  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Haru knows that there's something going on betweet Natsuki and Yuki, but they don't seem to realize that. So he uses his water gun.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://tsuritamakink.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=4576#t4576)  
**Length** 0:05:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Fish%20Out%20of%20Water.mp3)


End file.
